A Thousand Years LokiXReader
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: You opened your eyes and squinted. The room you were in was incredibly brightly lite. You blinked a few times and your eyes begin to adjust. You see the outline of a person and she seems to be trying to talk to you. You blink a few more time and you see who you think to be Scarlett Johansson...
1. Chapter 1

**Your POV**

You opened your eyes and squinted. The room you were in was incredibly brightly lite. You blinked a few times and your eyes begin to adjust. You see the outline of a person and she seems to be trying to talk to you. You blink a few more time and you see who you think to be Scarlett Johansson. You make a confused face as to why an internationally famous celebrity was in your bedroom. You flung up into a siting position when you relies an internationally famous celebrity is in YOUR bedroom.

"Woah." she says and places a hand on your shoulder.

"Slow down your gonna get a head ach..." she tells you. You look around the room. Its definitely not your room. Nothing you can ever afford, especially on your college kid budget.

"Were am I?..." you say as look around.

"Your in Stark towers." a voice from the door way says. You turn you head to see Robert Downey Jr standing in front of an opened door. He started walking tors the bed I was sitting in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Her vitals are normal, her heart rate is were it should be, and nothing seems out of balance. She's completely fine." Scarlett Johansson said.

"Then how come she was in a coma for a week and a half?" yet another voice said. You turn your head yet again to the open door, and you see what seems to be Chris Evans leaning on the door frame. Suddenly you get extremely irritated.

"Hey '_she_' has a name!" you yell at them. They all turn their heads to you.

"Oh yes and what is _'she'_'s name?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"My name is _(Yourfullname) _,but my friends call me _(Choseastrangecolor) _because of the weird color of my eyes." you say.

"My name is Tony Stark. That's Natasha, and that's Capsical." he said. Chris Evans sighed in an irritated way.

"My name is Steven Rogers." he says to you. You go this over in your head and start to put to and to together.

_"No... someone has to be playing some huge prank on me." _you say in your head. Just then Mark Ruffalo comes into the room carrying a tray of what smells like waffles and bacon. He comes over to your bed.

"Come on guys... leave the poor girl alone. Shes probably confused as it is." he says. He puts the food and tall glass of orange juice on a bed-side table that you didn't even relies was there. He then looks over to you.

"My name is Bruce Banner by the way." he says and gives you a small smile. You then hear loud foot steps coming your way. In moments The towering figure of Chris Hemsworth. He has a large child like smile and excitement in flickering in his vibrant blue eyes.

"Has she awakened?" he asked in a deep bellowing voice.

"Yes she has. And we found out her name." says Chris Evans. He walks over and takes my hand and kisses it.

"Its my pleaser to meet you Miss _(Y/N)_. My title is Thor Odinson." he tells you.

_"No way..." _you say in your head.

_"They only one that's missing is-" _you start.

"Hey were is Hawkeye?" 'Tony' asked.

"We are low on food so I sent him to the grocery store to bye some more." 'Bruce' said.

_"Natasha,Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Hawkeye?!... There no doubt.." _you say in your head.

"I'm in the Marvel universe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Your POV**

"I'm in the Marvel universe." you say astonished. Your heat starts raceing and you mind gose every were in one moment.

"What do you mean _'Marvel Universe' _?" Tony says.

"This cant be happening." you say.

"Your all comic book characters!" you yell out. Everyone looks at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean comic book characters?" Bruce asked then looked at you like you were crazy.

"You mean like BatMan and Spiderman?" asked Natasha.

_"They don't have BatMan and SpiderMan here?..." _you say to yourself the quickly push it away. You franticly nod your head yes at the previous question.

"Theres also a movie about you... and may I say you look _**awefully **_like the actors that play you. It's starting to scare me actually." you say in a shakey voice.

"This is bullshit. She's obviously lieing." Tony said. Bruce nodded his head no.

"She isn't lieing. I just used the lie detector on your phone... she came up clean." he said. Thor seemed to catch your attenchin. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"This is no form of Midgardian work." Thor suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked. You and everyone in the room looked over at Thor. You waited for him to speak again.

"If what Lady _(Y/N) _says is truth, then it appears that she has switch dimensions. And the only place in the universe were that type of technology is on-"

"Asgard." Bruce said cutting him off.

"And who is the most evil thing in Asgard right now?..." Tony said. Everyone went silent. You think back to the latest Avengers movie. You try to remember all the details ,but one very important detail is slipping from your mind. The sound of a cell phone ringing broke you out of your trance and the acward silence that you were trying to ignore. You look over to see Natasha put the phone to her ear, get up, then leave the room to talk on the phone. About four minutes later she came back into the room.

"That was Director Fury." she said. Everyone put their eyes on her.

"He's coming over." she said. Everyone looked at each other again.

"Hes probably going to want to interrogate you." Steven says to you. You nod your head and let out a very heavy sigh.

"I don't mean to be off topic ,but likely hood is I was out for a day if not many so..." you look over to all the Avengers staring at you.

"Can I take a shower?" you sheepishly ask, feeling a small blush creep onto your cheeks.

"Oh obvcorse. The bathroom is over there." Tony said then pointed to a door that was a few feet way from the bed.

"I'll bring you up some towls." Natasha said. Everyone left the room. When you was sure everyone had left you stripped down to were you were you completely naked. You walked into the bathroom and it was amazing (to say the least). It was like your dream bathroom. With a big walk in shower, and a jacuzzi bathtub with a flat screen hung next to it. You stand there in awe at the awesome bathroom before going into the shower. You saw a bar of dove soap, a wite loofah, and about 16 bottles of various shampoo and conditioners.

_"Okay so ether Natasha went bathroom shopping for me and had no idea what hair products I use or I just found Thor's shower..." _you say to yourself. You sigh and decided to start washing your hair with a random bottle of shampoo and pray that it doesn't fuck up your hair. As your washing your hair you seem to have a song stuck in your head. Its a relatively old song that you haven't heard in about three years ,but its stuck in your head none the less. Sooner then later you cant take it any longer and start singing in the shower. And what started out as a you mumbling the chorus of the song turned into a total jam session with you using a hair brush as a microphone and dancing around as the hot water pelted onto you. After about 15 minutes you were done with your shower and you grabbed a bathrobe. It was not your size at all. It went down to about your thighs and your boobs seemed to be struggling to fit inside the robe _(which actually happened to most things you wore because you are pretty busty...)_ and gave you _**MAJOR** _cleavage.

You walked back into the room. You noticed that your cloths were gone and you had nothing to ware. You grunt angerly when you realize that Tony probably took your cloths as prank or something. You walk over to the big wardrobe and opened it up to reveal a single long sleeved emerald green male T-Shirt. You take it from the hanger. It looks like it will only go down to your knees. You debate on whether or not you should were it. An idea pops into your head. You put on the shirt but you put both arms through the neck hold leaving the sleeves dangling too your sides. You take the arms and tie them in a way that makes it look like a cute strapless dress. You then go over to a tall body mirror that you didn't notice before. You examine yourself and smile. Your surprised that it actually went well, and you actually looked kind of...hot.

All of the sudden the mirror started acting weird. It started glowing green and the glass started swirling. You look at it horrified and strangely intrigued. Then a bright green light shone through mirror. When the green light faded you saw an image of what seemed to be a guy. He was in a pale green shirt, and dull brown pants. He looked... pained. Broken, was the word you used for him. He was skinny, dirty, and his raven black hair was in tangles.

_"Lonely..." _you heard a soft pained voice say through the mirror.

_"He is lonely..." _it said again.

"Who is this man?" you ask in a whisper.

"I want to help him..." you say as you touch the mirror. When you touch the mirror it ripples as if it was water.

_"You must go to Asgard. You must help Loki. You must love him..." _the voice from the mirror says then fades away. You hear knocking at the door and turn your head tors the door.

"Lady _(Y/N)_! Sir Bruce washed your fabrics for you and wished for me to hand them to you!" Thor's voice bellowed. You looked back to the mirror and it was gone. As if it was never there in the first place. You look at the place were it disappeared.

"Lady _(Y/N)_?..." Thor called out. You look over to the door.

"Yeah come in." you answer back. You see the door open and Thor is there with your cloths folded in his arm. He walked up to you with a large goofy smile on his face. It made you let out a small laugh.

"Lady _(Y/N)_ I do not understand your female Midgaurdian ways." he started. You raise your eye brow to him confused as to were he was going._  
_

"What are-" he pulled up your bra "-these used for?" you snatch the undergarment away from him as your face flushes bright colorful red. You looked back at Thor whos face mocks one of a confused puppy dog. You take the warm cloths from his arm and put them down on the bed. You then push by him when you here Tony call your name.

"Lady _(Y/N) _I'm still confused? Whats it for?!" he calls out to you as you leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your POV**

"Lady _(Y/N) _I'm still confused! Whats it for?!" he calls out to you as you leave the room. Your face is now glowing red. Tony is standing out in the hallway with a tall dark man with an eye patch. Director Fury.

"So your the one that made me have my ass on the line, with the council." he said ,tucking his arms behind his back.

"Its nice to meet you too." you say sarcastically. He gives you a small almost non-existent smile.

"I like her." he says to Tony and Bruce.

"If you don't mind miss _(Y/N) _I would like to ask you some questions." he said. You nodded you head yes and you were taken to a room with only you , the director, and Tony.

******************************************The Room**********************************************

"So explain to me what happened before you got here." The Director said. You sat back into your seat.

"It was late." you started.

"Like 2am. I was walking home back to my apartment. I had just finished working at my second job and had three hours until my next. My boyfriend had dumped me earlier that day, and I was about 2 weeks behind on my rent. I heard aloud crash and looked over next to me and say a broken mirror. I don't know why ,but a I decided to go clean the glass up. I knelled down and picked up a piece then felt a sharp pain on my palm. Right after I realized I cut myself I saw big flash, felt a lot of wind, then it was black. Next thing I knew I was waking up next to Scarlett Johansson." you say. The director looks at you funny. You remind yourself that in this world Scarlett Johansson is black widow. There for doesn't exist.

"She's an actor. From were I come from." you say, not wanting to go into details about the movie you saw and how everyone looks like **EXACTLY **like the actors.

" Is that all you remember?" he asked you again. You shake your head yes. He sighs then looks over to Tony.

"Well do you have any explanation for this?" he ask him. Tony scratched the back of his head.

"Well we... we think that she traveled dimensions." he says unsure of himself.

"You think?" the director ask.

"Well were not sure. Thor thinks that this is Asgaurdian work." Tony says back. The director tenses up.

"Asgaurd?... That's impossible. He's been locked up." he says.

"He has ,but there's still a strong possibility that might be his doing." Tony says. You think back to the movie. You know that there someone in Asgaurd right now that was critical for the movie. You can put your finger on it though...

"Why would he need her though?" the Director questioned. Tony shrugged. The directer pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep exsausted breath. He stood up then looked over at Tony.

"Right. As of now I'm putting the Avengers into this case. If _'he'_ is really involved with this then he might be planning something." the Director said to Tony. Tony nodded in agreement. He turned over to the mirror on the other wall.

"Natasha, I'm putting you down as her legal guardian until this mess is over." he says to the window.

"You got it." she says over what you think is a loud speaker.

"Good. I'll be on my way." the Director then leaves and you and tony are the only ones left in the room. Tony looks over to you.

"Looks like your gonna be staying with us for a while." he says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your POV**

"Looks like your gonna be staying here for a while." he says. Your heart drops into your stomach as you think of 'a while'. Tony decides to leave the room ,not knowing were else to go you fallow him. He goes into an elevator.

"Hello J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony says.

"Hello Tony. Hello _(Y/N) _its nice to meet you." the J.A.R.V.I.S. says back. I smile.

"Nice to meet you to J.A.R.V.I.S." you say back, not saying that you already new the J.A.R.V.I.S. .

"Take us to the kitchen." Tony says. You feel the elevator drop and in 30 seconds the doors open.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. ." Tony tells the J.A.R.V.I.S. as he gets out. You mutter a small 'thank you' as you leave. When you step out of the elevator you see that the entire floor was one fucking huge kitchen. You look over and see Bruce in the kitchen, taking out miscellaneous things from the three refrigerators. You wonder what he is trying to make because none of these things look like they could make a meal.

"Hey Bruce what are you cooking?" Tony yells. Bruce looks up and he looks total confused.

"Uhh... something. I don't know yet." he says. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Bruce cooks?" you ask. Tony let out a chuckle.

"Not well." he says. Bruce looked at him offended.

"Hey! Thor loves my cooking." he says trying to defend himself.

"Thor loves anything he can eat!" Tony says countering his argument. You laugh at how true that is, remembering back to the Thor movie you saw with your flat mate, and how he ate like a hog.

"You laugh ,but with out me you would all starve." he says pointing a spatula at you and Tony.

"Hey I could cook." you say when you stop laughing. They both look at you.

"Your serious?" Tony ask.

"Yeah. My mom was a pretty good cook. She taught me a lot." you say. Bruce then steps away from the counter with all the stuff on it. He gestures to the counter. You walk up to the counter, gladly taking this challenge. They walk away and your left alone.

_'They have no idea whats coming to them.' _you say to yourself as you watch them leave the room.

*********************************************Later** ******************************************

You taste a fork full of the lasagna you made.

_'Yup. Its ready.' _you say to yourself. Just on que you see Clint walk into the kitchen. You havent met him yet but you smile at him as he walk tors you.

"Hi." you say to him. He smiles back at you.

"Hi." he says back to you. When he gets close enough you shake his hand.

"My name is _(Y/N)._" you say to him.

"My name is Clint." he replies to you.

" this." you say and take a fork-full of the lasagna and hand it to him. He takes the fork and puts the lasagna in his mouth. You watch as his face goes into complete shock. You grin from ear to ear.

"Good?" you ask him. He nods his head as he finishes the food in his mouth.

"Oh my god..." he says when he is finished.

"What is it that terrible?" you here Tony's voice say. You look over to see Tony coming over to you and the rest of the Avengers fallowing behind him.

"Don't be upset kid you did what you could." he says then puts his on your shoulder.

"Look I'll try some to make you feel better." he says then takes a fork and a takes a bite of the lasagna. You cross your arms and look up at his expression.

"Oh my god..." he says.

"Should I go make you a plate?" you ask. He looks back at you as if you were crazy.

"Is that even a question?!" he ask. You laugh then make seven plates and set them on the table. Thor and Steven's being the largest. While everyon eats you think back to the mirror.

_"Loki... I know the name... but were have i heard it before..." _you say to yourself.

"I have good news, my friends." Thor says breaking the silence. You and Everyone else looks at him.

"My father has a loud us to speak with my brother. I have told him about Lady _(Y/N) _and he thinks that this might be of Loki's doing." he says. Then it all clicks to you. Loki was the one who tried to take over the planet, he was the most important one in the movie!

_'How the hell could I have missed that?!' _you mental scold yourself for being so stupid.

_'Wait that would mean that he was in prison.' _you tell yourself again.

_'Why would the voice tell me to go see him if he is in prison?..' _you think back to the mirror again.

_'Dose it want me to break him out or something?..." _you start going over things in your mind. Reasons why he could possibly want you...

"_(Y/N)_!" you hear Stevens voice say, breaking you out of you trance.

"I'm sorry what?" you ask.

"We want to know if your okay with going to Asgaurd." Natasha says. You look at everyone and their eyes are directly on you waiting for an answer.

"I guess were going to Asgaurd." you say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your POV**

"I guess were going to Asgaurd." you say. After you ate you leave to... any were. You have only been to a few floors and you don't really know your way around. You were about to get into the elevator when Natasha stops you.

"Hey _(Y/N)_. Since your gonna be here for a while we thought it might be a good idea to bring you shopping for some cloths, and maybe some things to make you feel a little more at home." she says.

_'So much for exploring.' _you say to yourself. You nod though remembering that you only have the shirt you wearing and the cloths upstairs that Bruce washed for you. She smiles at you. You are taken back a bit. You have never seen Natasha smile, not even in the movie. You slip on the shoes you were wearing when you woke up and you head to you favorite store.

************************************************The Mall********************************************** ****

You go into one of an old favorites that a friend showed to you a long while back. Hot Topic. You walk into the store and look at Natasha. She seems a bit werded out by the place... okay a lot weird-ed out.

"I have to say _(Y/N) _I don't really see you as the type of girl that would be into this-" she picked up a choker "-genre." she says. You look over to the grafic tees that are cluttered with bands like _Panic at the Disco, Artist vs Poet, _and _Asking __Alexandria_.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me..." you say to here. You pick up an _A Day To_ _Remember_ tee shirt and go to the other side of the shop. You see something that catches your eye. Its a silver necklace with a emerald heart pendant. Normally jewelry isn't your thing but this calls out to you. You pick it up and look for the made in china lable. You don't find one. You turn your head to the guy at the cash register.

"Hey." you call over to him. He looks back at you.

"What?" he ask. You hold up the necklace.

"How much is this?" you ask.

"I don't really know. Its not from here, and it doesn't have a price tag." he says.

"Then can I have it?" you ask.

"Uhh... sure why not." he says. You put it in your pocket and look around the store for a little longer. After about 25 minutes you leave the store with a few band tees, some rubber bracelets, fishnet leggings, two pairs of colorful converse, a knee-length dress with scull pattern, and fake magnetic piercings. In total costing about 200 dollars.

"Now to Victoria Secrets..." Natasha says. Your face flushes deep red.

"W-What?!" you say. You thought about going into the store, the idea made your cheeks even redder.

"Look unless you want to be wearing the same bra and panties for the next month or so, you need to by some more." she says. You want to argue with her but you know she is right. You walk into the store and the first thing you see are manikin with lengeri on. It makes your cheeks warm and you quickly turn your head away. You start to walk around until you find your bra size. You grab a few bras that you like then head over to the panties. You do the same and start heading over to the cash register.

"Whoa, what do you think your doing?" Natasha says stopping you.

"Paying for the underwear..." you say confused.

"Are you crazy? You have to try it on before you bye it." she said. Your face flushes red again. You decided that it isn't worth the trouble of an argument. You get in the dressing room and try on every bra and panty. You go out of the dressing room for about six seconds every time because Natasha insisted on seeing you in each one.

"Okay are we done no?!" you yell while throwing on your emerald dress/shirt.

"Not quite..." Natasha says. You open the door and look at her. She is holding lingrie. It was emerald green and black. You look at it and your face gets redder then it already has been.

"Try it on." she says. You stubbornly take the underwear and put it on. When you come out you see Natasha's mouth drop. You look to see two other women look at you then look down their own breast and bodies.

"You look hot." Nat says.

"I'd turn for you." you here a women say. You quickly go back into the dressing room and take it off. You put on you dress/shirt and put the underwear in your arms then leave.

"So is it yes on the lengrie?" Nat ask. You look over to her.

"Fine, what ever." you say. After that you go to three more stores, and go back to Stark towers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Your POV**

"Fine, what ever." you say. After that you go to three more stores, and go back to Stark towers. When your at Stark towers you go back up to the room you woke up in. Its late. You start putting cloths in droors and in the wardrobe you got the shirt from. When you finish putting everything away, you deiced to put on some pajamas and go to bed. You grab the bag that had you pj's in them. When you open the bag you find a... surprise. All of the pajama's you had ORIGINALLY bought was all lingerie.

_'Natasha...' _you say to yourself. She must of changed all the pajamas you got with lingerie. You picked up the first one you saw.

_'This is nothing more then a bunch of red strings!' _you say shocked that Nat would even think of getting you these! You then realize other then theses you have nothing to wear to bed. You fight back the blush on your face, and grab a random set of lingerie. It was pink and black. You to ignore that your nipples were showing, and slipped into the bed. When you lay your head on the pillow you hear something under your head. You slip your hand under the pillow and pull up out an envelope. It says your name on it. Your full name. You sit up and open it. Inside the envelope there is a piece of paper. You see two bold words stand out on top of the page.

_'**RESITE**_** THIS.**' its says. You look down on the peice of paper. It says something in a foreign language. You look at it curious as to what it would do. You look at it and try your best to prenounce the words right.

"_Hívjuk az egyik a zöld_  
_A előjönnek, és látható._  
_Sokkal, vagy ő közel,_  
_Hozd el nekünk a Szélhámos, Loki, itt_." you say out-loud. You wait for something. Anything to happen. After about ten minutes you realize that nothing was gonna happen and you fall asleep.

**************************************************** 2:00am*********************************************

You roll over onto something soft. It smells nice. Like peppermint and vanilla. You sigh into it. You wrap your arms and legs around it pressing it harder against you. You hear multiple thuds coming from the thing you were snuggling.

_'Pillows aren't supposed to have heart beats.'_you say then jump up and start screaming wrapping the blanket around you. You look over at the man lying in the bed. His hair was tangeled, he had dull brown pants, skin as pale as snow, and emerald eyes that shone through the darkness. Loki. You trip over the blanket and fall flat on your ass. Literally. You watched as he groaned and sit up. He held his head and you stared at him.

"Can you please not yell, midgaurdian child. It is to early in the day for this nonsceance..." he says in a sinister voice.

"W-Why are you half naked in my bed?" you ask. You watch as he leaned over and flicked on the light.

"A lady-" he yawned "-shouldn't been in seen in such little clothing as that, until she is married." he said. You look down and see that the dull green prison shirt you saw him wear in the mirror was on your body. It went down to your knees, just like the other shirt...

"That was very... gentlemen of you Loki." you say to him. He smiles at you. You feel a blush creep onto your cheeks and your heart starts to speed up.

"Now why are you here?!" you ask him sternly. He sighs then grabs a paper from your night-stand. Its the one with the chant on it.

"You see this?" he says then waves the paper around. You nod your head dumbly.

"This a basic summoning spell. Basic. But powerful. You summoned me. My soul heard the summon and it automatically brought me here." he said. You sit there in shock.

"I summand a god..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Your POV**

"I summoned a god..." you said dumbly. You saw Loki roll his eyes as if to say- No shit, Sherlock.

"Obviously." he muttered. You look at him with a scold. He looks over at the bathroom.

"May I cleanse myself in your chambers?" he ask. You stand up.

"Uh... yeah sure." you say. He gets up and goes over the the bathroom. You fallow him. He pulls out bottles of conditioner.

"Which one of your potions will help my-" he points to his hair "-situation." he says. You cant help ,but to let out a small laugh.

_'Wait stop it! This is the man who tried to take over the world.' _you say.

_'But he is pretty..-' _you look at his bare chest and shoulders _'-.. hot.' _you say. You feel your face flush red. You see him cock a grin.

"Your starring at me.." he says. You ignore that comment although your face doesn't. You then grab a bottle of conditioner and on of shampoo. When you turn around you see Loki poking at the bathtub. He obviously has no idea what hes doing, so you go turn on the tub and fill it up to a reasonable amount of water. You look over to him. He was pouting, probably because he couldn't get it to work. You heard him mumble something about midgaurdians and there complex machines... You saw him grin again.

"Unless you wish to join me, mortal. I will suggest you to leave." he says. You don't know why but when he called you mortal it really **_really _**pissed you off, and...

You slapped him.

He held his cheek and looked at you in shock. You look at him wide eyed.

_'Why the hell did I do that?!' _you yell at yourself. You expect some type of out lash to come from him, for slapping his face.

_'I kind of deserve it. He may be a criminal ,but hell that was really uncalled for.' _you say. He looks directly into your eyes. He smirks.

"Sass." he says.

"I like that." he continues and gives you a wink. You blush then frustratedly leave the room. 20 minutes later he comes out wearing only a towel around his waist and is drying his wet hair with a towel. You quickly turn your head away from his body. Your face- yet again -blushes a bright red color.

"Why do you blush? Surely you've seen many males bodies before." he says. You snap your head back at him.

"Are you calling me a slut?!" you yell at him. He sighs then sits down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"No." he says, plainly.

"I'm saying you must have many male influences in your life. Like brothers or many males friends." he says. He looks at you and smiles.

"Am I not right?" he ask. You think back to your 6 other MALE cousins. He raises his eye brows as if to say- you know I'm right, and I know I'm right. He throws the towel he used on his hair to a random corner of your room.

"Oh great, I just get this room and your already beginning to trash it." you say to him. He shrugs. You look at his body. You can't help but to keep reminding yourself that there is only so much clothing away from the both of you being completely naked.

"Your doing it again." he says.

"Doing what?" you ask. He stands up and walks over to you, he leans in so your about kissing distance away from each other. You get a mild blush and you hold your breath.

"Your starring at my body." he says in sweet, soft, seductive voice. You start to back up.

"I can see why they call you the god of mischief..." you say as you keep backing up. He keeps fallowing you.

"Its a truthful tittle..." he says in the same sweet voice. You keep backing up. Then before you know it you back up into the bed. You wrap your arms around Loki's neck as you fall backwards. You both end up falling onto the bed. You don't exactly know how but you end up on top of Loki, with his hand going up the shirt you were wearing and you both in **_very_** sexual position. You watch as Loki's face starts to burn up with red. He looks like an embarrassed teenager, who's mum has just told his girlfriend about how he slept with a stuffed bunny rabbit for thirteen years.

"Uhh..." you start, but then before you could get off him and say sorry Tony, Thor, Nat, Steven, and Clint kick in the door. You look down at Loki and over to the Avengers minus one. The scene clicks in your head. You sit up quickly.

"No, its not what you think!" you automatically say.

"Oh it isn't?" Tony says then points at you two. Your face flushes deep red.

"Brother!" Thor's voice bellows.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you escaped prison, and why you were having intercourse with this young mortal?!" he shouted. You then again get extremely irritated. Whats with the mortal thing?! Does everyone now have the right to call you a mortal? You have a name, why the fuck can't they just use it! Loki let out a huff and sat up.

"One, I'm not your brother. Two, I didn't. And three, its not how it seems. We just fell." he says. Surprisingly with a calm head.

"Who just falls into a sex position!?" Nat yells. You start to get flustered at how bad this looks.

"Not the point here guys, Loki is out of Asgard. How is that even possible?" Steven says. Loki gets off the bed he walks over the paper. He picks it up and hands it over to Thor. He looks at it, then back at you.

"Brother, I know little to none about magic. But if I am clear this a summoning spell." he says. Loki nods.

"The mort-" you slapped the back of his head before he can even finish his sentence. Loki grabs the back of his head.

"_Mortal _has a name jack-ass." you say.

"Ow!" he finally says.

"Whats with all the hitting? Is the hitting necessary?!" he yells at you.

"Hitting? Wow _(Y/N) _you must be into some kinky shit..." Tony says. You give him an evil glare, reminding him that he is still human and you can still kick his ass. He then goes and hides behind Thor and Steven.

"A summoning spell? So _(Y/N) _summoned Loki here?" Clint ask.

"Yes, but I didn't think it actually work! I thought it was a prank! Like the one Natasha pulled on me earlier!" you say, trying to defend yourself and praying that you would get sent to jail.

"Prank? What prank?" she ask you. You walk over to the bag of lingerie and pull up the first one. It was red and extremely reveling.

"You switched out my pajamas with lingerie." you say in a irritated fashion.

"I didn't do that... do I look the type of girl who plays pranks?" she ask you. You toss it back in the bag.

"Well you were the only one with me at the time an besides... you do live with Tony." you say to her. You see a hand raise above Thor and Steven.

"An excellent point!" Tony says.

"Shut up Tony." Nat says. He quickly pulled his hand down. You watch Loki walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Look I have no problem with leaving with you five... I just need some cloths." he said. You go to the bathroom and grab his pants, tossing them to him.

"_(Y/N) _give him his shirt." Steven look over to him.

"What?! No!" you say and quickly feel the need to cover yourself.

"Look either you give him the shirt or your gonna come with us." Clint says. You look over at Loki, over at the Avengers. You sigh and quickly throw off the shirt. You see Thor quickly turn his head. It was hard to tell but you did see a blush on his cheeks. Steven quickly turned around, and tony was confused because he was behind them both. Clint just got slapped by Nat and was now covering his eyes. You look over at Loki. His face was beat red and he was crossing his legs in an odd fashion. You throw the shirt at him.

"Now leave!" you yell. You see Thor and Steven quickly take, Loki by the arms and they head out.

"Was that mojiar _**(an: I spelled that wrong I know...) **_under your towel, Brother?" you hear Thor chuckle.

"Shut-up!" you hear Loki hiss.

**/**

**an: So This is chapter 7. :) I hope you guys honestly like it. Please review so I know your out there. And please feel free to give me suggestions, this is you by the way... I'm pretty sure you'll like to see some of your traits in here. So I'll see you guys later. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your POV**

You watch from the one way mirror Loki being interrogated by The Director, Steven, and Tony. You feel a presence come up behind you. You turn around. Its Thor.

"Oh hey Thor." you say.

"Nice to see that you changed." he said. You let out a small laugh. You had changed unto a pair of Natasha's sweat-pants and one of Tony's sweat-shirts. You also had _Nightmare Before Christmas _slippers on. The right one with Jack on it and the left one with Sally on it. He comes and stands next to you.

"Hes changed." he says. You look at him, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" you ask. Thor sighs.

"He's not as... stressed as he was when he tried to take over Midgard. I think it was mainly because he was trying to prove himself." he says. You look back at Loki.

"He has nothing more to prove." you say. You play with the heart pendant on your necklace. You haven't taken it off since yesterday. You hear Thor sigh. You pat at his arm.

"Do you think I'll ever have the same brother that I once had?" he says. You look back at him, his eyes look as though that the're tearing up. You felt your heart go out to him, he looked like a wounded puppy.

"He's changed Thor. Just as you changed after you came you earth." you say to him.

"Yes, but I changed for the better." he says.

"And you found home here... his home is back on Asgard. He was away from his home for months and when your away from home for awhile-" you look at him.

"-you get homesick." you tell him.

"Are you homesick?" he ask you. You look back at the interrogation.

"You know I really should be... but when I'm here with you guys and when you guys talk to me..." you look at him again.

"I feel more at home then I've ever been." you say. He smiles and you smile back. You hear a door open and you turn to see Tony.

"_(Y/N) _we need you for a moment." he says. You walk into the interrogation room.

"Hello love." you here Loki say in a seductive voice. It makes your heart beat fast, and you blush a little. You deiced to ignore it.

"Hey Loki." you say. You turn to the Director.

"So why did you need me again?" you ask.

"We wan't to know how you got the spell." Tony ask.

"Chant. Its a chant not a spell, there's a big difference between them both." Loki corrected in a really irritated way.

"He's right. Were did you get it?" Directer Fury ask.

"It was in an envelope underneath my pillow." you say.

"Like after a visit from the tooth-fairy?" Steven asked. You nodded your head, you look over at Loki. He seems really confused.

"The tooth fairy. She's a fictional character that parents tell there kids. Kids will put there baby teeth under there pillow and the tooth fairy would come take the tooth and leave a dollar. When in reality its the parents who take the teeth." Tony tells him. Loki nods his head now understanding what Steven was talking about.

"So how did it get there?" Tony ask. Everyone turns there head to me and Loki.

"Well." Loki starts.

"I have been in prison for the last 3 or so years so I couldn't have put it there." Loki says.

"What about friends? One of them could have done it." Tony says countering his argument.

"If you haven't really noticed 'Stark' I'm not much of a friendly person. And I don't like interacting with others. I have no friends what so ever and if you don't believe me you can ask Thor." Loki said. You heard a _*boop* _noise and Thor's voice.

"Hes right. No one goes down to his cell. Last time anyone did it was me." he says. You look over to Loki he raised his eyebrows in the I-know-I'm-right way that you knew a little too well.

"If Loki didn't bring her here... who did?" Tony ask. Director Fury pinched the bridge of his nose for the seven-_billionth _time. You could see that he was already extremely irritable and pissed off that he had to go over to Stark towers at 3:50 am. He let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"Look. It seems that what or who ever brought _(Y/N) _here left the chant here for her to find." he says.

"The person doing this is probably hiding somewhere in Asgard." Steven says.

"Hes right." Tony says. You guys talk it over and agree that the trip to Asgard would go as planned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loki POV**

I watched as you left the room. I sighed and thought of you and the chant.

_'How could a mere mortal, summon me?' _I asked myself. It didn't seem possible. I mean you would need an incredible amount of magic, and at least 7 or 8 Midgardian years of training. I didn't make any seance.

_'I guess we'll have to find out.' _I said. I leaned back in the metal chair. Attempting to get some rest in.

************************************************** *****1******************************************** **********

I was awakened, by Stark slamming me onto the wall.

"Okay what the hell did you do to _(Y/N)_?!" he yelled at me. I was shocked, and completely out raged. He threw me against the wall again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he yelled, inches away from my face.

"What do you mean?!" I asked. Before I had any knowledge of what was going on, I was being dragged across the hall.

"I mean this." he says then throughs me into a room. I hear screaming coming from the bed that is no more then a few steps in front of me. I hear my name being screeched from your mouth. I look over only to see the rest of the Avengers looking at me with souls. I looked over as you screeched my name again. I walk over and reach out to grab your hand, but quicker then I can see your hand is wrapped around my wrist and your pulling me onto your bed. You latched your body onto mines like a child clinging to its mother. You stopped screaming in agony, but at the coast of me being in an extremely awkward position, with your legs wrapped tightly around my torso and you forcing my head against your rather large and soft breast.

"Loki!" I heard a female voice say sternly.

"In my defense she pulled me onto her." I say, I can feel the warmth spreading to my face. I can hear your heart rate going down. I hear the Avengers start argueing back and forth.

"Well she has calmed down."

"Yeah but in the arms of a criminal!"

"It is 3:40 in the morning and I am going to bed."

"We cant just leave her! He'll do something"

"We have no choice unless you want to stay up all night watching them!"

"If that's what it takes." there was a long pause and everyone was quiet. minutes later I heard foot-steps start leaving the room, and the close of a door. I let out a sigh.

_'Well this is quiet ackward.' _

**_**************************************Morning***** ********************************_**

**Your POV**

You flutter your eyes. You have something pressed against your chest, and your hands were intertwined in something. Your _(E/C) _eyes widen.

_'Somethings gripping my ass...' _you say to yourself. You look down to see you have Loki's head, smooshed against your breast, his hand tightly squeezing your ass, and with your legs wrapped around his torso.

"LOKI, WHAT THE FUCK?!" you yell then push him off the bed. As he hits the ground he makes a big _thud _noise. You hear groaning from him.

"Can you please, not wake me up like that every morning." he said.

"Can you please not sneak into my bed all the time!" you yell at him, blush crawling all over your face. He held up two of his fingers.

"Twice! I only did it twice and the second time was your doing." he growls. You crawl to the other side of the bed and look down on the floor, were Loki was.

"What do you mean by, my doing?" you ask him. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Last night-" he starts "-you were screeching my name, in your sleep." he sits up.

"I went to your bedside to consult you and you forcefully pulled me against your breast, and wrapped your legs around my torso." he said. You sit up and pondered to yourself.

"I did that..." you say to yourself.

"Yes! Yes, you did. If I even tried to move my position you would pull me back." he said pretty irritated. You look down in embarrassment. You then notice a small red spot in the middle of your shirt.

"Whats this?" you say and point to the middle of your breast.

"You are an young woman with the body of a goddess. And said body was pressed against me last night." he placed his elbow on his knee and leand his head on his hand.

"You do the math." he says. It then clears in your head. You gave Loki a nose-bleed. Your face flushes tommato red. You see Loki stand up and hold out his hand to you.

"Come on. Breakfast must be ready by now." he says. You take his hand and go over to the elevater.


End file.
